


Ohgun's Super Shorts

by OhgunAP



Category: Agony (Video Game 2018), InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Repos - Fandom, Spacelords (Video Game), The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Attempted Repossession, Gen, Pineapples, Short, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhgunAP/pseuds/OhgunAP
Summary: Here's my collection of stories that are too short to have a story of their own.





	1. Marmalade's Agony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short story showing my perspective on General Marmalade's fate after The Beast's Lair. SPOILERS AHEAD! If you haven't played Spacelords and/or played through "The Beast's Lair", please play that mission before you read any further!

After Loaht makes a complaint to Harec about the food that was made in the Raider's Base of Opertaions, Alicia fist bumps his right shoulder and tells him "Come on, big guy! Right now, somewhere in Hell Marmalade is getting fucked up the ass with a pineapple." Alicia's comment causes herself, Harec, Lycus, and Loaht to laugh for a bit. "Yeah..." Loaht said as he begins to imagine General Marmalade being rendered into a frail man being held down by two Chorts in Hell. He tries to struggle to break free while several Onoskeli, Incubi and Succubi along with Lucifer and the Red Goddess intentionally spectate his attempt to escape, but the grips the demons have on him are way too tight for him to move. His struggling unwillingly leaves his ass wide open to being penetrated by a staff attached to a pineapple being held by an Incubus who positions it towards his anus and charges towards Marmalade at an inhuman speed giving him enough force to thrust the pineapple end deep into Marmalade. The impact causes the Onoskeli to cower, but the incubi, succubi and their masters laugh at the screaming Marmalade as he starts bleeding through his rectum. Before Loaht returns to reality with a smile on his face.


	2. Inu (Almost) Gets Repo'd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not knowing that Inuyasha had been two months behind on his payment, he is on the verge of having his new supercar repossessed by a familiar face.

"Hey!" Inuyasha shouted as he barged out of the spa with only a robe on his body and stormed towards a red 2019 Lamborghini Aventador where an African man wearing a black beanie and leather jacket is siting on the driver's seat. He bangs on the door and shouts, "What the hell are you doing?" the man rolls down the window and says "I'm repoing your shit you cheap mottafucka!"

"Wait a minute, did you just tell me you're repossessing my car?"

"You damn right, that's what I said."

"What the hell?"

"I have your court orders right here."

"This is some kind of mistake, I told Mr. Henderson that I was going to be late paying the car off!"

"I don't give a fuck if you told that to Governor Shitstain. Oh, I'm sorry I just remembered your father's name..."

"And that is..."

"CHEAP ASS MOTTASUCKA!"

Inuyasha rolls up the sleeves of his robe and cracks the knuckles of his right hand. "You know what, you need to something before I end up going to jail for murder," he tells someone through the phone connected to his headset. "What the hell are you doing? Who that on the phone with you?" the man was confused by the conversation Inuyasha's having through his wireless headset. "It's my fucking accountant, he was the one who was supposed to transfer the money so I can pay my car off!" He annoyingly responded to the repossessor.

"Hey Coffee, how much more do I still owe on my car?"

"You owe thirty thousand dollars."

"As a peace offering, how about I write a check for thirty thousand, a hundred and fifty dollars to cover the payments for my car and the processing fee and I can give you three thousand in cash to split between you and your partner?"

"Three thousand dollars for me and Tee?"

"Yeah, but you're going to end up with big scratch marks on your back if you take my car."

"Alright I'll call my boss at let him know what's due?"

"Okay, but don't take too long."

"Three thousand dollars for me and Tee." Coffee says as he dials the number of Bank Repo on his cell phone.

 

Mr. Henderson: Hello.

Coffee: Mr. Henderson

Mr. Henderson: What's happenin', Coffee? You repoin' motherfucking cars I hope.

Coffee: Definitely sir.

Mr. Henderson: Uh-huh.

Coffee: I'm repoing an Inuyasha's car right now and he wants to write a check for thirty thousand, one hundred and fifty dollars to pay off for the car and processing fee.

Mr. Henderson: Alright, well does the check look real?

Inuyasha: It has my family's official seal.

Coffee: You want to check the seal.

Mr. Henderson: Naw, I don't wanna check that fancy crap. Just take the mutt's check, but also tell him that if the check bounce so will his family.

 

Inuyasha finishes writing the check that's worth the value of the remaining balance on his car and opens the drivers side door. "Alright Coffee. Here's the check and the cash." Inuyasha hands Coffee the check and cash stack that is worth three thousand dollars "Now get outta here." Coffee gets out of Inuyasha's car and walks off before he closes the door and turns on the car alarm. "Hey Inu," one of the girls says to Inuyasha and she hugs the hanyou from behind "The owner would like to see you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coffee's insult "Governor Shitstain" is an insult towards California Senator Jerry Brown.


End file.
